The Disease of Jealousy
by Art n' Music
Summary: An experiment gone wrong leaves Mary with a slight power disease. She uses the power to help, which makes Susan feel left out. Jealousy runs down to the core, and Susan does a rash action that may lead to mayhem. JTxSB MTxOC pairings. R
1. BrotherSister Time

**Chapter 1: Brother-Sister Time**

"No. No. No way, Nuh uh. Absolutely not. Not in a billion years! No!"

Mary Test asks, "Why not? This is probably one of our best projects ever."

"And our safest." adds Susan Test.

Johnny Test, a thirteen year old boy with bright blue eyes, hair that looks like it's on fire, and pale skin, starts to walk out of the lab. He wears a nuclear symbol black shirt, blue jacket, and green camo shorts and black shoes. "For the last time, No! I've had enough of these experiments!"

"Okay, we're sorry for doing all those lame tests on you, but, I promise you, this one will be the greatest of them all!" says Mary. "This could bring bags full of money."

"Tempting, but NO! And that's final!" The once-test-subject walks out, leaving his twin sisters staring at the metal door. Susan says, "Well, that was a waste of time. I knew we should just test it ourselves, right sis? Sis?"

Susan and Mary are sixteen year old twin sisters with red hair, both wear glasses and lab coats. Susan Test has blue eyes under square glasses, wears a blue shirt with a darker blue star, a black skirt, and knee socks and sandals. A star headband sits on her straight red head, and star earrings hang. Mary Test wears a yellow shirt with a blue moon, baggy jeans with sneakers, and has teal eyes behind crescent glasses, and a moon headband with same shape earrings, and curly ponytail.

Susan turns around and sees her sister still staring at the door. "Mary, are you okay?"

"Do you think we're pushing him away?"

The question catches the twin off guard. "What?"

"With these experiments." She turns around to her sister and continues, "Maybe he feels like a test subject instead of an actual brother. He probably just wants to have some fun with his only sisters and get a break from this experiment. What number is this, anyway?"

"I don't know. I lost count around 5,831. And what are you saying?"

Mary says, "I'm saying that we should take a break from this lab and go to the amusement park with Johnny."

"Are you crazy?" the twin screams. "We've been working on this for two years and you just want to set it aside for something as stupid as an amusement park?"

"It's not stupid, Susan. Studies show that it's great to be connected to your siblings. If we keep this up, we'll lose Johnny, probably forever. And we can help him with some of his relationship troubles."

"Johnny has relationship problems? Our Johnny?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Sissy. If you weren't too busy with projects, you'd see that those two have some chemistry going on."

"I didn't know they do chemistry. I guess you're right."

Mary palms her face, groaning. "Not that chemistry. Look, are we going to go with our little brother, or am I just going to go by myself?"

"But we have this project to finish." whines Susan.

"I guess it's just me, then. I'll see you later, Susan." Mary hangs her lab coat on a hook and runs out. The twin yells, "Fine! I don't need you. I've got Dukey who can help me." She waits awhile, in case her sister comes back, but the door doesn't open. "Fine. Dukey! Where are you, you little furball?"

A brown dog runs in and sits in front of Susan. "You called, Susan?"

"Yes. How would you like to test our new project?"

"Maybe, but where's Johnny?"

"He's…taking a break with Mary."

"Oh, sorry." Dukey says, standing up. "But I'm not doing any of your wacky experiments without my friend."

"I'll give you stake."

"I'll be in the testing room." The dog walks on his hind legs to a different room, and Susan smiles, but it soon vanishes. "This would be more fun with Mary."

Outside, Johnny trod to the park with his hands in his pocket, shoulders slumped and face down. "Why do they always experiment on _me_? Why can't they just get a lab rat or something instead of aiming their projects at me?"

"Hey Johnny."

"For the last time, I am not-!" He turns and suddenly closes his mouth. Sissy Blakely furrows her brows and says, "You're not what?"

Sissy has ponytail blonde hair with an unusual red lightning bolt in it, blue eyes, and wears a sash headband, ear piercings, and a black shirt with plaid skirt and jeans underneath, two belts wrapped around her waist.

"I-I just thought that y-you were…someone else, Sissy." he stutters, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. So, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the amusement park. Alone. To get away from a few sisters."

"What did they do?"

"Johnny, wait up!"

The two turn and see Mary running toward her brother, and to the firehead's surprise she's not wearing a lab coat. "Mary, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to go to the amusement park with you. Like a brother-sister thing, you know?" she says, giving her brother a light double punch on the shoulder.

"You want to go with me to an amusement park instead of in the lab. Are you sick or something?"

"No Johnny. What are we waiting for? C'mon." The twin starts walking toward the city and Johnny watches her go, astonish on his face. Soon, though, he smiles and says, "See ya, Sissy." and runs after Mary.

"Later, Johnny." Sissy calls, giggling a little. _He sure is cute._

At the park, the two siblings have a blast at everything. They ride almost every ride, eaten almost every food, and Mary throws up almost every time. Johnny laughs every time she runs to a garbage can, and when she spits out some mouthwash, Mary asks, "How can you not vomit after these things?"

"Because, One, I'm a man. And two, I've had thirteen years of experience."

"Whatever."

They laugh for a while, then calms down and Mary says, "Too bad Susan decided to stay behind. Look at all she's missing."

"Yeah, I know. Hey look, there's Gil."

A strapping man with blonde hair and deep tan walks by them, and he greets, "Hey Johnny."

"What up Gil."

"Hey Gil." Mary says calmly.

The teen says, "Hey, I know you. You're Mary, right?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Nice. I'll see you later." He walks away, and Johnny asks his sister, "You seemed calm talking to him. And he finally seemed to notice you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem that dreamy anymore. I don't know why I googled over him for sixteen years. Susan can have him now."

"I guess you're dream guy is still out there."

"Yeah. Speaking of dream people, do you know your dream girl?"

Johnny gasps and chokes on his hotdog, and Mary slaps his back, making the dog fly into the trash can. "D-dream girl? I guess she's still out there."

"You sure? Because whenever you and _Sissy_ are alone, I think I see sparks flying."

"What! No. We are nothing like that. We are, what's the word? Frenemies."

"You sure about that? If you want, I can help."

"Yeah, whatcha got?" the test boy asks desperately.

"Okay, first, you'll need to find out what she likes and see if you two can get a connection. If that works, then you are that much closer to having a good relationship."

"Okay, how do I do that, Mary?"

"Take her on a friendly picnic. Or take her to a park. Invite her to a movie night."

"Movie night, it is. I'll call Sissy." He starts to call on his phone when Mary stops him. "Wait! Why don't you ask her in person?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be slightly more romantic, but still on the friend side. Trust me, it'll work."

"How do you know? Have you been on a date before?

"Well, no. But I've studied on relationship and-"

"And I don't want to hear it. I'll just try it and see if it works." They eat some ice cream, and Johnny says, "You know, Mary, this was the most fun I've ever had with you. It's kind of nice."

"Yeah. Maybe, every once in a while, I should take a break from the lab. The outdoors is really nice, and I guess experiments isn't everything." Mary's phone rings, and she answers it to hear dad. "Yeah dad? Okay, okay, calm down, it's just a dust speck. Okay, if you say so. What? What about Susan? What about the power?" Her voice starts to sound worried, and Johnny asks, "What is Susan doing with the power?"

She hangs up and answers, "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. We need to get home."

"How fast?" he asks with a sly smile.

"Considering dad's tone, I'd say ASAP. Got a way?"

The daredevil looks at the skate park, and gets an idea. "You feeling cautious, or carefree?"

"Um, a little of both?" Mary asks.

"Good enough. Follow me." He grabs his sister's wrist and pulls her to the park. They head to the top and Johnny takes out a cube. "Good thing you made me a portable skateboard." The boy presses a button, and a metal board pops open, a small rocket in the back. Mary looks at the board, then the ramp, and beyond to the neighborhood. "Johnny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You got that right."

"But Johnny this is crazy!"

He grabs the twin's wrist and laughs, "And fun. C'mon!" They hop on the board and the firehead activates the booster, shooting the two down the ramp. Mary screams as she clutches her brother's neck, and Johnny gasps, "Mary, let go of my neck. I need to breathe!"

The skateboard rides up the half-pipe and the siblings soar in the air, and Johnny yells, "Mary, stop screaming in my ear!"

"Sorry!" she whines.

They fly over the city, over the park, over some houses, and crashes into their pool, making a pool tsunami across the yard. The two climb out of the large tub, Johnny laughing hysterically, and Mary says, "Okay, some activities outside isn't that fun." Her eyes widen at the house, where lights flashes in a threatening view. She asks herself, "Susan, what are you doing?" and runs inside, still dripping wet. Johnny chases after her upstairs, ignoring dad's outburst on the wet carpet, and the two run into the metal lab, where the flashing seems the worst.

Susan pulls down a switch and Dukey, in the test zone, taps on the glass and asks, "Are you sure this is safe and not painful?"

"I'm sure." She answers, pressing some buttons.

"But why is the house flashing on and off?"

"Apparently, this project is taking more energy than I thought. But it's still safe. Don't worry." The teen walks to the controls and moves a ray to point at the dog. Dukey starts shivering at the pointy thing pointing at him, which starts glowing red. "Y-you know what? I change my mind. I don't want to do this anymore."

"I'll give you five stakes."

"I am not going to be bought!" the dog screams.

Susan ignores him and continues on the project, but Mary yells, "Susan, Stop this, now!"

"Why? We were going to do this anyway."

The ray starts to grow, and Mary and Johnny take action. The boy jumps and pushes his friend out of the test zone as Mary pulls her sister away and shut down the machine. The glow dims to nothing on the ray, and Mary sighs. She turns to Susan, slightly mad, and asks, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about testing this machine out."

"Did you forget one of our rules? If the house or whole city starts sparking out of control, throw away the project. Don't you remember?"

"Mary, this would've taken civilization to the next level. Everyone could have an easier life than we have now."

"Yeah, they could. But it would be harder if all the power in the world went out, Susan. I don't get it. I thought you were wiser than this. Why would you keep this up?"

Susan looks down with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, sis. I guess I was just confused without you here. You always seem to keep me from going crazy in here."

"Then maybe it's time to step out of the lab and have some fun." Mary reasons.

"Huh?"

Johnny walks over with his pal and says, "Yeah, you know. Sun. Trees. Parks. Fun. Kid stuff. Not staying in a sunless lab making projects that could end humanity. And you two are as pale as ghosts."

"We don't do those experiments." Mary says. The firehead raises an eyebrow, and she adds, "Okay, maybe once or twice."

"So now," Johnny rips the lab coat off of Susan and throws it at a hook. "We are going outside of this lab and not do any experiments for the whole day. Got it?"

"What!" screams Susan. She clutches her brother's shoulders and says, "You can't do this to me, Johnny."

"Let's say it's payback for all your experiments, sis."

"And maybe he can't do anything, but I can." states Mary. "C'mon." She pushes the twin out the metal doors, followed by the two buddies. Dukey says, "You know, I didn't get my stake."

"We'll get it at the shop." promises Johnny. They shut the lights off and walk away, doors closing behind them. Everything is quiet, until a small spark travels through a wire and enters into the ray, and the antenna starts glowing dimly. A sinister chuckle reverberates in the lab. _"This will do nicely. Oh, these girls may be super geniuses, but they're not very bright on security."_


	2. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 2: Accidents Happen**

In the living room, Johnny's and the twin's father, Hugh Test, watches some TV, as calm as a lake. "Man, this is probably my best day ever. I am so glad Johnny got his sisters out. Whoa. Didn't know I can say that."

The doors open and Johnny walks in with his pet Dukey, and Mary leads her sister in, who's quivering uncontrollably. Hugh smiles and says, "Hello. How was the day?"

"Pretty good. Probably the best I had with my sisters." Johnny says.

"Somebody stop the Ferris Wheel!" bursts Susan.

The father jumps back from her outburst, then asks, "What was all that about?"

"It was her first time riding a roller coaster."

"But Ferris Wheels aren't roller coasters."

Johnny says, "We first went on a roller coaster, then the Ferris Wheel. Looks like rides do not agree with Susan here."

Mary takes the shaken Susan upstairs, saying, "Okay, Susan. Let's just get you back to your lab sanctuary."

"Yes. Lab. My only safety." The twin says, grinning maniacally. The firehead watches them move upstairs, then says, "I'm going to see if anything happens in the lab."

"Okay, but don't get into any of their inventions."

"Don't worry. I'm tired of the inventions." He chases after the girls, and Hugh widens his eyes. "He's tired of their cool inventions?"

In the lab, the twins enter and Mary says, "Here you go, Susan. Surrounded by all our cool inventions."

Susan sighs and says, "I'm feeling better. Thanks Mary. You're a real sister."

"Yeah. I know." she agrees matter-of-factly. "So now we can get back to our invention."

"But didn't you say to throw it away because it took too much energy?"

"Actually, I thought of a way to make it use less energy. We just need a quick trip to the store."

Behind them, the ray quietly hums to life and slowly moves the antenna to the twins. It starts to glow red again, but slowly. Too slow for the mysterious voice. _"Stupid machine. Why does it take so long to charge?"_

"Did you hear something?" Susan asks.

Mary says, "Must be Johnny trying to scare you."

Johnny and Dukey run in the lab and was about to ask about a videogame when they spot the ray moving on its own, pointing at the talking girls. "Uh, sisses?"

"Not now, Johnny." says Susan.

"But-"

"We'll talk later." Mary says.

Dukey yells, "But this is important!"

"What!" screams the twins.

The firehead asks, "Is that supposed to be on?"

"What?"

The lights start flashing again, and the girls say, "Uh oh." They turn and see a glowing antenna. "Mary, did you put an autopilot on?" Susan asks.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

Johnny says, "Then I suggest you RUUUUN!"

The ray fires, making the girls jump away. It charges for another round, and Mary yells, "Johnny, do something!"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you usually make our projects explode!"

"Oh yeah. That's right. Leave it to me!" He runs to the project, dodging another beam. The boy climbs up the machine, like a monkey, and opens the control hatch. "Now, let's see what happens when I do what I do best." Johnny starts moving and ripping wires, unscrewing bolts, and having so much fun destroying. Suddenly, he stops and asks, "Wait, doesn't this have a defense mechanism?"

"No. That's something we forgot."

"Oh, good." Suddenly, electricity shoots out and shocks Johnny to the bone, and he flies into the air. Screaming, the boy crashes next to Susan and screams, "I thought you said it didn't have A SELF DEFENSE MECHANISM!"

"It didn't! Someone must be controlling it."

The machine laughs, scaring everyone out of their wits, and says, _"You have that right, Susan Test and Mary Test. I must thank you for this nice invention."_

"Wh-whoever you a-a-are, get out of-of our m-machine!" stutters Mary.

Its answer is to fire again, but Dukey bites her jeans and pulls her away, so the ray blasts a hole on the floor. The lights everywhere flash more dangerously, and Mary states, "If he fires one more time, it'll cause a city-wide blackout!"

"Thanks for that." Dukey says. "JOHNNY, HURRY AND DESTROY THAT THING!"

"I'm on it!" The firehead runs back to the ray, this time grabbing a small mechanism on a table. The machine charges another blast as the boy climbs back to the hatch. The machine fires another electricity bolt, but Johnny ducks and switches his machine on, creating electricity between the two rods. "Say hasta la vista evil robot!" He stabs the hatch with the mechanism, and the whole thing starts fizzing out, then the glow vanishes and smokes. Dukey sighs, then faints onto Mary. "Hey! Get off me, you furball!"

Johnny and Susan help her up to her feet, and Mary hugs her brother. "For once, your destructive trait came in handy."

"I knew it would, someday."

Susan asks, "But who was controlling the machine in the first place?"

"We may never know." Mary says.

Behind their backs, the machine mysteriously turns back on. It quietly charges the ray and points at the firehead, then says, _"You are getting on my last nerves."_

The lights start flashing again, and Susan says, "Oh, come on!"

The machine fires a red ray, and Mary quickly turns and widens his eyes. "Johnny, look out!" She pushes her brother away, and the red beam envelops the twin.

"Mary!" everyone yells.

The blast sends everyone against the wall, and the unlucky redhead screams as her molecules shift around and painful energy is forged into her. Metal merges into her skin, and a whole new experience opens up to her. The lights in the house brighten to almost blinding, scaring Hugh, then everything electric in the house blows out. "Girls!"

The red light vanishes as the machine breaks to pieces, and Mary falls down. "Mary!" screams Susan. Despite the pain, she runs to her sister and tries to wake her up. "Mary, wake up, please. Wake up!"

"Here, let me try something." Johnny takes off his shoe and waves it around his sister's nose. She doesn't stir, and the firehead says, "Wow. She's either knocked out really well, or she's…"

"No, she can't be." Susan shakes her twin vigorously and yells, "Sis, wake up! WAKE UP!"

She still doesn't move, and Susan finally gives up, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe it." she cracks.

Mary gasps awake and looks around, eyes wide. "Wha-What happened?"

"Mary! You're alive!" Susan hugs her sister, choking her. After letting go, she asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I feel the same, but different. What does that ray do, anyway?"

Johnny asks, "Yeah, what does it do?"

"It's supposed to give people better brain power so everyone can have a better life, and help the Earth with its pollution problem. So Mary, do you feel smarter?"

"No. To tell you the truth, I feel slightly…dumber."

"And you look different, too." the firehead says.

"Huh?"

Susan backs up and sees that her sister looks less like herself. "Um, anyone have a mirror?"

Mary runs to the giant screen, where a mirror twin looks back. She expects to see teal eyes staring at her, but instead, the eyes are cherry red, and at the end of her curly hair is black, lines running up a little. "What happened to me?"

Hugh enters the lab and yells, "Look what you girls did! You are soooo…What's up with Mary?" He watches the redhead freak out at her changes, and Susan says, "She accidently got hit by our ray, and, instead of the usual affects, they changed Mary's physical appearance, and she says she's less smart."

"Okay. So, are there any side effects that could be bad?"

"That'll be easy. I just need to connect her to the computer and-"

"One little problem, sis." Johnny says, pointing at the dead light.

"Oh."

Hugh rubs his chin, then says, "Then I guess we'll just take her to the doctors."

Mary says, "Yeah, but this is not a simple illness, dad."

"Right. But to get an appointment with those scientific doctors, it'll either cost a lot of money, or maybe…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Lila Test, a middle-aged wearing a blue suit and skirt, red high heels, with brown hair and teal eyes, says. "You need to get to a special hospital because Mary here has a rare disease?"

"That about clears it." Hugh says.

Lila looks at her daughter, who's wearing sunglasses. "She doesn't look sick."

"Yeah well, the disease doesn't show, but she has it. Now, could you please call?"

"But what is the-"

"OMG, would you just call the stinkin' doctors?" Johnny orders.

"I am not calling the doctors until I know if this is really serious."

Susan says, "Mom, you should know us. If an experiment hit one of us, then it would probably be bad."

"Oh, alright." She opens one of her phones and makes a call, and Mary asks, "Are you sure this is a smart idea?"

Hugh says, "It's the only one we have right now."

"Alright," the mother says, hanging up. "I've scheduled an appointment at five, which is an hour from now. Hopefully, she doesn't change or explode during the hour."

"Okay, while we wait, we should get the power back on. I want to play some videogames." says Johnny.

"I already called the electrical company and they said they're working on the city wide problem."

"City-wide? Sure, why not. I'll be outside for an hour."

"Wait for me!" Mary runs after her brother, Dukey following, and the parents turn to Susan. She sighs and says, "I'll keep an eye on them."

Outside, the two walk down the sidewalk, and Johnny spies her sister rubbing her arm. "Something wrong?"

"My arm just hurts. Nothing big. So what are we going to do?"

"Besides going to the park, can't think of anything."

A golden car park by the two and the window rolls down to reveal a chubby boy with diamonds and gold all over him and brown hair. Johnny and Mary groan as Eugen, aka Bling Bling Boy, looks out and asks, "Johnny, Mary, where's Susan?"

"Why would we tell you?" Mary asks, folding her arms.

"What's up with your eyes and hair? And I want to show her my smokin' new wheels. Then she'll love me and go on a date with me."

Johnny asks, "You think she'll date you because you have a new car?"

"Studies say that girls dig hot rides. Now, get me Susan right now!"

The twin walks to the back and says, "Get out of my sight." Her arm morphs into a larger metal arm, and she punches the car's bumper, sending it flying back to a base. Johnny, Dukey, and Mary gape at the action, and the firehead grins. "Awesome!"

"Is that one of the side effects from the machine? Growing a cyborg arm?" asks Dukey.

"No." Mary answers, slightly scared. "Is there a way to get rid of this thing?"

"Hmmm. What were you thinking when you punched the car?"

"I was thinking of getting rid of Eugen at all costs, and it just popped out. Oh. I think I know where you're going with this." She concentrates on having a regular arm, and later the metal shrinks down to the size of her arm, and it vanishes, leaving only skin. Mary flexes her arm around and feels it's normal. "Huh. That's better."

"Cool. Do you have any other powers besides cyborg arms?" the firehead asks.

"I don't know."

"Then let's go find them in the park!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Johnny." Dukey interrupts.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you go to the park and Mary here grows her psycho arm in front of everyone, I think they'll call the army and have them lock her up and do painful experiments on her?"

Mary says, "I agree with Dukey. I don't want to be a human science experiment and I definitely don't want the military to have this power. It could be too dangerous."

"Would you give it to **your**humanscience experiment?" Johnny asks with puppy eyes.

"No."

He groans as Susan runs to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey. So what are we going to do about her powers? Something this good you can't keep under wraps for long."

"Powers? What powers?" Susan asks.

The twin answers, "Well, first off, Eugen stopped by us and asked for you, but I grew a metal arm and punched his ride to his secret island, I think."

"Wait, you grew a metal arm?"

The twin concentrates and her arm turns back to a metal and grows, and Susan's jaw drops. "I've got to agree, that is cool."

"Hey, Test!"

Everyone turns and sees the neighborhood bully, Bumper, walking to Johnny. The bully has a military cut, orange hair, dark eyes with an orange monobrow, and wears a ripped white shirt, plaid jacket, and blue jeans with sneakers. On his wrists are black bands, and he uses his hands to crack his knuckles. "I was wondering where you were."

"Bumper, why don't you scram? We're kinda in the middle of something here."

"Sorry, but you're due for a punch or two."

Mary walks in front and says, "You think I'll just let you bully my brother?"

"Yes. Unless…" He points at his cheek, and Mary makes a disgusting face. "Ewww."

Johnny elbows her and whispers in her ear, but the teen says, "I would, but what if he brags to the military?"

"I did weirder things to him and I'm still here."

Mary grins, then says to Bumper, "Alright Bumper, I'll give you a kiss."

The bully closes his eyes and lean forward. The twin creates her metal arm and punches his face, sending the boy back into his house. Everyone falls down laughing at the flight of Bumper, but Susan says, "You shouldn't have done that, Mary."

"Wh-why-y no-ot?" laughs the twin. "Tha-at was the f-fun-niest thing I-I've ever seen!"

"I admit, it was a little funny. But you shouldn't use your powers like that. I think spending time with Johnny is starting to get to your head."

"That's silly, sis. I am not becoming a Johnny."

"Okay, but still, we should examine this side effect for anything dangerous that might happen."

"Aw, c'mon sis. Why don't you lighten up a little?" Mary says, placing an arm on Susan's shoulders. "It'll do you some good on that attitude."

"So far, I don't even know you anymore."

"Well, she's right." Johnny points out.

A red car park by them and Hugh says, "Get in. It's time to see the doctors."

The kid's hop in the back and the father drives to a neighboring state, where a special hospital is nearest.

* * *

The scientist, Doctor Hashamo, looks at multiple screens showing a digital Mary Test, looking at the results. Soon, a table extends out of a machine and Mary sits at the edge. Hugh asks, "So how is she?"

"Well, Mr. Test, in all my life, I have never seen anything like this. I mean, these results are incredible! I'm guessing that your twins are super geniuses?"

"Yes, and it sometimes gets them in trouble." He says, looking at the girls.

Mary blames, "Hey, it's mostly Johnny who makes the house go kaboom."

"Kaboom? Really?" Susan asks.

"What? It's the first word that popped in my head."

Hugh turns back to the doctor and says, "Continue."

"Well, her DNA is fine, but it seems to have grown a few more bases."

One screen shows Mary's DNA, and parts of it, the bases, separates. "These bases have properties of metamorphic metal that is connected to a part of brain that is unfamiliar with me. Do you mind telling me how this happened?"

After the girls tell Dr. Hashamo about their project, he looks back at the screen and nods, "That makes slightly more sense. But I can already tell you that these are not the side effects someone might have."

"What do you mean?" Susan asks.

"I mean is that something else happened to your machine that could've caused this. Is there anything you forgot to tell me?"

The twins turn to each other, hesitant, until Johnny says, "The machine just worked on its own and shot Mary here."

The doctor chuckles at the sentence and repeats, "The machine just worked on its own, like it had a brain?"

"Yes."

Hashamo continues to chuckle and adds, "Kid, I like your humor, but there is no way a project can just grow a brain. Unless it has something like an autopilot."

"That's the problem. We didn't put an autopilot feature on it." says Mary. "Did we?"

Susan says, "No. You should know this, Mary. We built it together."

The doctor thinks over, then says, "Well, whatever happened, I can tell you it's not lethal to the body or anyone else."

Everyone sighs in relief. The doctor continues, "From what I can get, Mary Test has, like I said before, a metamorphic metal ability, all controlled right here." He points to the top of a brain, where a red color flashes.

"So, what you're saying is that my sister has a bendy metal power that can turn into anything? Like say, a giant, metal hand?" Johnny asks. The twin kicks him behind, and he turns and growls.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Um, will this wear off eventually, doctor?" Susan asks.

"According to the studies, the effects are…forever."

Everyone becomes silent for a while. Later, Dr. Hashamo says, "On the bright side, you don't have to waste money on tools."

"Okay. Anything else I should be worried about?" Hugh asks.

"The ray seemed to have also have an effect on her intelligence, as well."

"Huh?" the firehead asks.

Susan says, "It means she's not that smart anymore."

"Oh great. So much for science answering all my problems."

"Science doesn't answer all your problems, Johnny. You should've learned that by now."

Hugh asks, "So, how smart is she, exactly?"

"She is still a genius compared to an average teen, just not like her twin. That's how smart she is."

Mary says, "Well, if we're done here, can we get home? I'm starting to get bored."

"Fine. Head to the car." the father says. Mary and Johnny flash outside, and Dr. Hashamo adds, "Oh yeah, there's also a personality change in her brain."

"Then that explains her difference." Susan says.

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Hashamo." The rest walk to their call as the doctor says bye to them. When they're gone, he loses his smile and starts rippling. The doctor hologram costume disappears and a man covered in yellow zip-zags says, "Not my best work, but she could still help us. Hopefully my boss doesn't see this as a failure."

His whole body turns into a light and zap into a computer, traveling through the wires toward a mountain.


	3. Unusual Maniac Attack

**Chapter 3: Unusual Maniac Attack**

The lights flash on, and Johnny says, "Finally. Now some videogame time." He grabs the controller and turns on the console, starting a new game he bought. Mary walks in and watches her brother play, then asks, "Hey Johnny, what game is this?"

"Just a videogame you'll probably won't be interested in."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"If you want. It's an RPG horror game that lets you travel around the world and a bunch of battles and explosions all around. Oh yeah, and everything is about mythological creatures, powers, and places. The best part is the zombie apocalypse."

"Sounds awesome."

He twists his head in surprise, and asks, "Are you serious? You're actually taking an interest in videogames?"

"Of course. I've got nothing else to do."

"What about making your projects and testing them on me?"

Susan walks in and says, "We're taking a break from the lab for a while, little brother. Which means I can finish my book." She jumps on a chair and opens to her chapter, and Mary asks, "So, can I play?"

"Hmm. I guess I can let you try. Grab that controller."

The teen sits next to the game expert and he helps her through the character creator, and soon Mary's character is a redhead sorceress with a wooden staff. "I look gorgeous."

"Yeah, and I look like the handsome warrior that gets the princess."

"Whatever."

Hugh walks in and was about to say something when he spots Mary playing along. He shrugs and walks back into the kitchen to start his meatloaf.

"Okay. Now that we have your player, let's see what you got." Johnny says.

* * *

Electricity shoots across the overhead power lines, and if anyone looked, they wouldn't find anything unusual. The energy transfers to different wires and shoots across houses and stores, then flows into a satellite dish. After charging up, it shoots into the air and flies over the Atlantic Ocean. _There has got to be another way to get to base._

Soon, the power dashes over a land surrounded by salt water and hits another antenna. It surges down into a mountain and out of some wires, forming into a man again. He walks through a doorway, which closes behind him, and stops a few feet from a large throne. He bows, leaning out his right leg, fist over heart, and says, "Master Kronos."

The throne turns around and a large man appears. The man has golden eyes, fangs sticking out, and claws extending from his hands and bare feet. His skin is pale as snow, and he wears a light blue shorts. "Rise, Shockwave."

He does, and the leader asks, "So, did you complete your assignment?"

"Uhm, about that-."

In a flash, Kronos grabs the man around the neck, baring his fangs. "Your assignment was clear, Shockwave. Even an idiot could accomplish it."

"Yeah well, I just had bad timing, alright? But I did get one person."

"And you think that'll make up for your mistake!? Nobody can compare to Johnny Test! He has the power we need to take over this pathetic world."

"Well, the victim I got is Johnny Test's sister, Marylyn Test. She might be useful."

The grip slackens on Shockwave's neck, and Kronos says, "Marylyn Test, huh? You have confidence in her?"

"From what I know, she is almost like Johnny Test, you know, more spirit than her twin sister. And she is one hot girl."

Kronos drops the electric man and walks back to his throne. "Forget that. You have no shot with her."

"I am not going to ask her on a date!" He says, rubbing his neck. The leader sits down and turns to a large computer with multiple screens, and types with superhuman speed. The middle screen, largest of all, flashes and Mary Test appears, playing with her little brother. He watches for a while, then ask, "When does the power surface, anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know? And why do you sound like you know her power?"

"Because I do know her power. The same way I know Johnny Test's power." Kronos watches Mary for a while longer. "Maybe I should send a _motivator_." he says with an evil grin. The leader snaps his fingers, and a metal door slides up to let in a brute with brown hair, brown skin, brown eyes, with large hands and feet that seem to merge with the dirt on the floor. "Master Kronos. You call?" he says with a hoarse voice.

"Earthstorm. If I'm right, you've been waiting for an assignment."

"Yeah."

"Well, your wish comes true. I am sending you to a town called Porkbelly-"

"It famous for pig meat?"

"Do not interrupt me. Ever." Kronos warns dangerously.

"Sorry." Earthstorm apologizes.

"As I was saying, you are going to that town to find and…_interrogate_ a person for me."

"Interrogate means smash?"

"Uhh, sure." Kronos lies, smiling.

The brute grins and pounds his fists. "What person?"

This young lady." he waves a hand to the screen, still showing the sister.

"Eh heh heh. Pretty girl."

"Yes, but don't let her charm fool you. She is a dangerous being that will stop our plans. You know what to do to these beings."

Earthstorm grins wider and walks away. Shockwave watches him go and asks, "May I ask, why him? He's a stupid idiot that breaks everything."

"Which is why he is perfect for the job, Shockwave. Give him time."

"Alright. I hope you know what I'm doing, sir."

"Of course I do. _I always know._"

* * *

"NEW HIGHSCORE."

"Yeah!" screams Mary, jumping off the couch. "In your face, Johnny!"

He just stares at the screen, mouth agape. "H-h-how?"

"I guess you're not the only game master in this city, little bro." She throws the controller back and walks into the kitchen, the controller bouncing on Johnny's head. He sighs and turns the game off, switching to TV. The young teen switches channels, trying to find something interesting, but soon gets bored of the TV. "Man, I am so bored."

Susan looks up from her book and says, "Why don't you read a book?"

"Yeah. As soon as I do my homework."

"Suit yourself. But, I can't figure out something."

"What would that be?" the firehead asks.

"Well, there's this weird feeling in my stomach, like there's something bad happening."

"Well, I guess that always happens whenever I test your stuff."

The twin puts her book down. "True. All the more reason why I think we should check it out."

"What'cha guys talking about?" Mary asks, walking out with a soda can in one hand.

Susan answers, "We are going in town and see if there's something wrong happening."

The twin stares at her for a while, then says, "That was way off from what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Johnny asks.

"We go and see what else I can do with my powers." She takes a sip while Susan crosses her arms. "Mary, what did I say before?"

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be such a party pooper."

The firehead chuckles and says, "I am liking new Mary more and more."

Susan continues to look at her sister, a look of obedience on her face, and Mary sighs. "Fine."

A rumble rolls across the house, making the twin drop her soda can onto the floor. Soon, it vanishes and Johnny asks, "What was that?"

The cartoon vanishes on the TV and the grey-haired anchorman pops up, saying, "We interrupt the usual program to give you this news, coming to you live. A massive being has been spotted in the city of Porkbelly, terrorizing everyone in its sight!" A cameraman turns to reveal a large man destroying cars and breaking brick walls as easily as play-dough. "What makes this man unusual is that rock and dirt seem to obey his command, like he is a male Gaia." A pillar of dirt shoots up, demolishing a gas truck and sending a mushroom inferno into the sky. Helicopters fly in and the anchorman says, "Well, it seems that this day is saved. The military has finally arrived!"

He spoke too soon. The man growls and punches the ground, and dirt flies into the air and destroys the propellers. The copters fall down and crash into buildings, making the man laughs hysterically when a black car appears, followed by tanks. The general on one tank yells, "Fire!" and missiles shoot at the man. He grins and pounds the ground again just as the missiles explode. Everyone cheers at the success, until the smoke clears to reveal the large man still standing, and he yells, "Stupid people annoy Earthstorm! Earthstorm will destroy!" He grabs a car and throws at the anchorman, who ducks along with the cameraman. "Okay, he seems really angry, so can somebody help us! We're all going to die!"

Johnny shuts the TV off, and says, "That looks like one big baddie. So this looks like a job for-!" he looks around and notices someone missing. "Hey, where's Mary?"

Susan and Johnny turn their head to the door, which is hanging ajar. "Uh oh." they both say.

"I am starting to really hate that personality change. When she gets back, I am gonna bring the old Mary back." Susan announces.

"Uh first, we have to go find her first, Susan."

Dukey walks in, eating a steak, and asks, "Hey Johnny, what shall we do today?"

"Go rescue Mary from a killer maniac in the city." answers the firehead.

"Oh, that's nice. WHAT!"

In the city, Earthstorm destroys another building and yells, "You humans annoy Earthstorm! Earthstorm will bury you alive!"

A person at the side says, "Oh, I have got to move out of this town."

Mary runs toward the maniac from behind and yells, "Hey, big dope, why don't you just-!" She gets pulled behind a car, and the brute turns but sees no one. He scratches his head in confusion and continues his destruction of the city. Mary pushes the person away and sees that it's her brother. "Johnny, what are you doing?" she orders.

"Saving your butt, sis. Why did you just run after this guy? You'll get killed out there!"

"Not with my powers!"

"Mary, I may be your younger, careless brother but I do care for your safety and if you fight that thing with your metal arms, you'll get captured by the Mr. Black and Mr. White and be tested painfully! Do you want that?"

"Well, no." she mutters sadly.

"Then just come back home before you're killed!"

The car they are hiding behind is lift into the air and Earthstorm grins. "Earthstorm will crush you all!" He throws the vehicle down, and Johnny grabs the twin's hand and pulls her out of danger. The brute yells and charges the two, and the firehead runs through the town, heading into alleys and climbing fences. Earthstorm just destroys whatever is in his path and continues to run after them.

Mary turns around and was about to activate her arms, but the firehead pulls her away. "Don't even think about it!"

"But-"

"Just run!"

The man jumps in front of them and grabs the boy. "Fire head boy annoys Earthstorm!" He throws Johnny a while away until crashing into a building.

"Johnny!" The twin tries to run to him, but something holds her back. She looks down and widens her eyes as the dirt covers her feet, and looks up to see the brute chuckling. "Time to smash." He raises a large hand, laughing, and swings down when something stops his attack. His face falls stupidly and looks down to see Mary swinging a large metal hand at his head. He is sent flying across town and Mary creates metal boots, breaking the dirt off, and runs to her brother. "Johnny, are you okay?" she asks as she helps the firehead up.

"Yeah. I faced worse crashing." he grunts.

The twin smiles, but the ground starts shaking the city and a large dirt mound rises in front of the two. It explodes and Earthstorm walks toward them. "Making Earthstorm mad!"

Mary starts to create her arms when a pickup truck drives by and a person grabs the two into the bed. They look up and see Susan smiling. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, but who's driving?" Johnny asks.

The window slides away and Dukey's head pops in. "That would be me."

Everyone screams, and the dog scratches his head. "What's the matter?"

"That!" screams Susan, pointing ahead. He turns and sees a wall of dirt rapidly coming closer. Everyone screams and Dukey quickly turns the wheel, narrowly avoiding the dirt. More columns of stone erupt from the ground and the pet swerves into a skinny alley. Johnny, who jumped to the passenger seat, yells, "Are you insane?"

"Do you want to drive?"

He was about to answer, but Dukey interrupts, "Don't answer that."

At the exit of the alley, Earthstorm pounds the ground, and dirt covers the end from brick to brick. Dukey panics, "We are going to DIE!"

Mary hops off the bed of the truck and morphs her feet into a hoverboard-like ride with jets, and shoots toward the wall. "Mary, what are you doing?" screams the twin.

She ignores her sister and creates the mega hands. The wall comes closer and closer to the teen and when it's a foot away, Mary jumps and smashes through the dirt, as well as crashing into the dirt villain, making both of them fall down a hill, crashing into the park and scaring everyone out of their wits. Earthstorm grabs the teen around the waist and swings her into trees, breaking them in two and sending leaves everywhere. When he's done, the villain throws Mary across the town and she crashes down, digging into the road and stopping by a store. Moaning, she slowly gets up and asks herself, "How did I survive that?"

A roar enters her ears and Mary turns to see Earthstorm falling toward her. She quickly creates an arm and punches at his fist, and the connection creates a rush of wind, sending almost everything back, and the metal arm breaks apart. The twin takes a couple steps back, clutching her human arm in pain. The villain chuckles and says, "redhead girl weak. Earthstorm will crush!"

The teen tries to morph her arm again, but is too weak to produce even a finger of metal. _C'mon c'mon c'mon. You can do this._ A shadow covers her, and she looks up to see fists falling down toward the teen, the laughing Earthstorm trailing behind. Mary closes her eyes as she readies the impact, but two claws fly and grab the hands.

"Doh?" grunts the villain.

The twin opens one eye and sees the metal claws blocking Earthstorm's attack. "Huh?"

"Hey, over here."

Both heads turn and see Johnny. Mary follows the claws wires and sees the backpack on Johnny's back. "Thanks Johnny."

"Don't thank me. Thank the Turbo Action Backpack."

"Earthstorm hates backpack!" He pulls his arms away, bringing the claws and throwing a screaming firehead into the air.

"Johnny!"she screams in fright. Two jets morph on Mary's back and shoot out bright orange flames, sending the twin into the air. She flies around the buildings and catches her brother before he becomes a stain on the black road. Johnny says, "Wow. Nice jetpacks."

"Thanks." She hovers in the air and they look down at the destroyer, and Mary says, "Nice try, Earthstorm, but everyone knows that earth doesn't fly!"

The villain growls quietly, but then grins. Johnny says, "He's smiling. Why is he smiling? And is he sinking into the dirt?"

Earthstorm **is** sinking into the ground, the head slowly vanishing underneath the road. The siblings stay quiet for a while, then Mary asks, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Everything rumbles on the ground, sending rubble everywhere and some buildings collapse into dust. Dirt tendrils move through the cracks on the road, slowly ripping it to reveal the dirt underneath. A large earth pile rises up, higher than the tallest skyscraper while forming arms and details, and stopping at the flying twin. The big mound on top shapes itself into a head with empty eyes, cement brick and tree teeth, and slit nose. The thing opens his mouth and makes a rumbling sound, almost like a laugh to Mary. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

"Earth grow, girl!" the monster roars, raising a fist. The redhead flashes around the dirt hands and stone column attacks, asking, "Johnny, do you have a plan?"

"Just staying alive!"

"That doesn't help!" She lands on a stable roof and sets her brother down. "Here you go. Now go hide somewhere safe."

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do." The teen shoots back to the beast, and Johnny yells, "Are you nuts!"

Earthstorm watches his target fly in closer, pulling a dirt grin. "Now Earthstorm will smash redhead girl!"

"You can try." She places her hands together and a large, spinning drill forms. The mega beast swings an earth arm toward the small girl, roaring to an earsplitting volume, and comes in contact with the drill. His hand bursts to pieces, and Mary keeps on flying while the villain yells in pain. "And fail!" she finishes. The teen digs through Earthstorm's chest, destroying brick, cement, and dirt, then blasting out of the back and watches the beast crumble to pieces. The redhead hovers down to the road, grinning victoriously. "Now **that's **how you defeat a monster." She widens her eyes at what she said. _Whoa, I think I'm getting cocky._

"Mary Test!"

She turns her head and sees the SSGA, Mr. Black and Mr. White as well as the General, walking toward her. "Uh oh."

The general, wearing a tan suit and hat with a bunch of pins on them and dark sunglasses, asks, "Mary, that has got to be the most outrageous things I have ever seen!"

"How, on Earth, can you create those things?" asks Mr. Black, a white man with white hair wearing sunglasses and a black suit.

"Uhm, uhh…" the redhead mutters.

From behind, Johnny flies down next to his sister and says, "She got it accidently and no, you will not do any dangerous experiments on her!"

"Who said anything about dangerous?" the general asks.

"Don't play innocent with me. I can pretty much read your minds."

The black agent with black hair and wearing a black suit and glasses, Mr. White, says, "Man, he's good."

The ground rumbles again, and Earthstorm crashes out of the ground, angered. "Redhead girl shall pay!" He grabs Mary around the waist and starts squeezing the air out of her. She tries to create anything, but finds out she's still tired from their last battle and her breath is quickly depleting, but Johnny quickly says, "Backpack, punch Earthstorm!"

A boxing glove pops out of the pack and shoots toward the maniac, but the glove digs through the chest, getting stuck. Earthstorm looks down at the glove then at the bewildered teen, who asks, "Uh, is your whole body pretty much dirt?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhh. Okay. Super Backpack, slice off hand!"

The glove retreat back into the pack and a saw blade shoots out, cutting the hand holding Mary. Both fall down and she gasps air back into her lungs. "Thanks Johnny."

The maniac roars and rips the blade apart. He starts to reach for the Test's, but someone behind him yells, "Hold it right there, Dirt Boy!"

He turns around and sees the agents and the general holding a fire hose, which is connected to a fire hydrant. Mr. White says, "You say you're made entirely out of dirt, then you should know what happens when it mixes with water."

"Uh oh."

The general yells, "Fire!" and Mr. Black pulls on the handle, letting a powerful water blast fly at Earthstorm. Upon contact, he screams in pain as flecks of mud fly off, and his whole body becomes an unstable mud body, which starts dissolving. The dirt man makes a last pitiful shriek before draining down into the sewers, and the agent shuts off the water hose. "Hopefully that's the last time we see that maniac."

Mary gets up to her feet and dusts herself off, saying, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Mr. White answers.

The general asks one more time, "So are you sure we can't-"

"No!" all the Test's say.

Behind them, a small flying machine goes down the drainage and into the sewer, where the muddied Earthstorm is laying defeated. A small tube extends from the machine and sucks up the mud, then flies down the sewer and out to the ocean. By nightfall, the flying machine hovers to the secret base and enters a certain room, where it spews out the mud. After leaving, electricity shoots out and envelops the mud, drying it and shaping it back into Earthstorm. He sways from the transformation and asks stupidly, "Where am I?"

"You're back home, Earthstorm."

He turns and sees his boss, Kronos, walking in. The super villain looks down guiltily and says, "Earthstorm failed mission."

"Oh no. You didn't fail. You did everything I wanted you to do."

"But redhead girl beat up Earthstorm like punching bag. She be pretty, but mean."

"I feel your sadness. Why don't you go to the kitchen and have the cooks make you a buffet?"

He shoots out of the room and to the kitchen, just as Shockwave walks in. "What's the plan now, master?"

He grins wickedly, chilling the electricity man. "You just wait."


End file.
